ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wither Storm
The 'Wither Storm '''is a creature who was said to ravage the world in the future. Biography Creation At some point in the future, someone will create a Command Block powered by the Power Infinity Stone. The unknown individual will then use the Command Block in the creation of a Wither. The Wither will go on a rampage and ravage the world. ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Wither Physiology: '''As a Wither, the Wither Storm has the physiology of one. With the Command Block and the Power Stone, its powers are amplified beyond those of a normal Wither. ** '''Absorption: '''The Wither Storm can absorb objects it comes into contact with, allowing it to grow in size. It can also absorb people, trapping them inside it in a comatose state. ** '''Birth Explosion: '''Upon its creation, the Wither Storm creates a large explosion. ** '''Fire Immunity: '''The Wither Storm is immune to fire. ** '''Flight: '''The Wither Storm can fly. ** '''Head Growth: '''The Wither Storm can create extra heads inside itself to protect the Command Block. ** '''Invisibility Sight: '''The Wither Storm can see objects and people that are invisible. ** '''Matoran Energy Tracking: '''As the Command Block was designed to track traces of Matoran Energy, the Wither Storm can track it. ** '''Nether Star Creation: '''The Wither Storm contains a Nether Star inside of it. ** '''Tentacle Growth: '''The Wither Storm can create tentacles both inside and outside of its body. ** '''Tractor Beams: '''The Wither Storm has tractor beams in its eyes, allowing them to suck in anything caught in them. ** '''Regeneration: '''As long as the Command Block is intact, the Wither Storm can regenerate from injuries. Even if it is blown into pieces, the progenies can return to life and operate independently. ** '''Shield: '''If it takes too much damage, the Wither Storm can create a protective shield, defending it from projectile based attacks. ** '''Suffocation Immunity: '''The Wither Storm cannot be suffocated. ** '''Underwater Breathing: '''The Wither Storm can breathe underwater. ** '''Wither Sickness Inducement: '''The Wither Storm can induce Wither Sickness on anyone trapped inside of it. ** '''Wither Skeleton Creation: '''The Wither Storm can create Wither Skeletons out of nothing. ** '''Wither Skull Projectiles: '''The Wither Storm can shoot destructive Wither Skulls from its mouths. ** '''X-Ray Vision: '''The Wither Storm can see through walls. Weapons and Equipment * Command Block ** Power Infinity Stone Weaknesses * '''Command Block: '''If the Command Block is removed or destroyed, the Wither Storm will be killed. * '''Formidi-Bomb: '''The Formidi-Bomb is capable of destroying the Wither Storm. However, the Bomb can't destroy a Command Block, and as long as the Block is intact, the Wither Storm will continue to live. Gallery Wither Storm 2.png|The Wither Storm upon its creation Wither Storm 1.png|The Wither Storm after absorbing many objects and people Wither Storm 3 lol.jpg|The Wither Storm broken into three Trivia ''To be added Category:Home Universe Unknown Category:Wither Category:Mutant Category:Home Planet Unknown Category:Birth Year Unknown